


Autem

by BeltaneFlame



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Choices, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Teen Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeltaneFlame/pseuds/BeltaneFlame
Summary: For a teenager, it is never easy to say your feelings. The situation gets worse if you don't know who to tell. Eventually, Rin knows very well who owns his heart.~reflection on adolescent anguish
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Autem

"What the fuck are you talking, boy?"

Inuyasha couldn't help wrinkling his face at the human lying on the floor in front of him. Rolled her eyes, ignoring the jumbled and meaningless words the boy couldn't put together logically to compose a single sentence. He used a hand to scratch ear in a clear gesture of impatience and lack of interest in the subject. When the boy started to sob and go into an arrhythmia, Inuyasha was forced to suspend him in the air, a few centimeters above the straw carpet that covered the floor of his house, just to scare him a little. He shook the stunned human, the weight was nothing on his arm. Would go on like this until he judged that sanity returned to the miserable boy's head. But his wife's scolding, a few steps behind, made him release his prey earlier than expected. He sat down again with his hands in his sleeves, mumbling his impatience with the situation. 

The visiting human sat back on his heels, the red face was gone, leaving the ghostly white of those whose blood pressure was lowered. If before he couldn't put words together in logical order, now he probably forgot how to add sounds to compose a word. The visible impatience of youkai in front of him did not contribute to his exercise of sanity. A simple cup of cooked clay was placed in front of him. A tea, or infusion, was offered by the woman with black hair and priestess clothes. Accepted after he noticed the woman's kind smile, totally opposite to the twisted expression of the figure in the red suit and white hair. The hot liquid passed through his tongue, throat and esophagus in comforting heat, he vowed to be the most potent medicine or potion that only a high priestess could produce. 

Kagome sat on her heels next to her impatient husband, while the boy suffered the comforting effects of a simple reheated daisy tea. She whispered to Inuyasha his memory of the image of the visitor, a simple child from the village who used to play among the grass fields. Teenager, she corrected. The boy was definitely grown up. Inuyasha listened to Kagome intently with the hope of great information, but returned to his sulky grimace when the finding was superfluous for him, since it did not present the reason for the lack of lucidity of the visitor. If the reason for this was an attack or invasion by an enemy, all would be lost because of a frightened and incompetent messenger, that was the fear of both the owners of the house.

"Rin" the color on the boy's face returned to the usual, healthy. 

Inuyasha was unable to avoid raising an eyebrow, he felt the woman beside him present a similar reaction followed by an almost inaudible sob.

“Inuyasha-sama” the boy tries to show his resolve "I came here to ask you" failed. He cringed, wishing to shove his face and body into the cup, still warm, in his hands "I mean, how are you the protector of this village ..." The words got confused in his head again, he squeezed his cup and eyes, he needed to say that, he couldn't come back without having done what he came to do “I came to ask your permission and your blessing” was almost a cry “I came to ask for permission to marry Rin ”the ghostly pallor returned when he realized he had said it, he lowered his head again in an exaggeratedly subordinate bow.  
Inuyasha and Kagome shocked their heads in amazement at the situation. The half-youkai was disgusted, confused and indignant, that was the last thing he expected to hear, especially from a small and scared boy who threw himself on the floor of his house on a random afternoon. Kagome kept blinking, confused. Even after a few years of living entirely in the Feudal Era, she was unable to get used to teenagers aged 15 or 16 looking for marriage, a place at a famous university, yes. Marriage, no. The two ignored the avalanche of information the boy released in order to convince the union as an advantage. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

“I am not the one who to hear this” Inuyasha offered his rare seriousness, in a soft voice. No jokes. No threats.

"Not?" The boy was more confused and terrified than when he arrived, stuck his short, dirty nails into the body of the teacup caught in his eternal grip. That tool was now his strongest emotional crutch "I don't understand ..."

"Are you stupid, kid?" he reached the limit of his patience "It is not for me that you have to ask for this" he heard the boy let out an epiphany growl.

"True! It would be better to speak to Elder Kaede!" the boy seemed enlightened by his perception, but had his ideas and brains rattled when the top of his head received the impact of Inuyasha's fist, repeatedly.

“Do you want to marry the old woman? with me? Or with the girl? ” He did not lessen her blows even with the complaints in ear.

"I dont understand! I don't know what to do” was between mumbling and sobbing, trying to dodge the punches at the top of his head, but unexpectedly, the blows stopped. He searched the face of his attacker with his eyes reflecting the most sincere plea for pity.

“Go away” he put his fist inside his sleeve “If you don't understand what I said, it's because you're not a man yet and you're not ready to get married” turned his head in the opposite direction of the boy, indicating that he would not hear any other words . Waited for the boy to leave the cabin completely before returning to his routine.

“InuYasha” 

The sound of his name, spoken by his wife in a tone he knew very well, made him tremble from the base of his spine to the back of his neck. His ears twitched as he waited for the key word that would force him to kiss the floor. But his posture relaxed when he noticed the smile on the woman's face and a hand resting gently on her forearm.

"I am proud of you"

The comment made his face gain some shades of red, which he tried to hide with a raised nose while grumbling about the boy's luck coming to talk nonsense to him and not to Sesshoumaru, he didn't have to deal with a random gutting on a random afternoon.  
The boy in his teens came out of the hut kicking the air, disappointed by his failure announced to the heavens and whoever else wanted to hear. He wandered the countryside and the woods trying to understand the error of his strategy, perhaps his demonstration of weakness when he stammered like a frog or the lack of courage to impose his condition, but what twisted his mind were the words of the strange half-youkai, if it was not for him or for the elder that the request should be made, for whom would it be? The supposed answer appeared in his mind a few hours later, when he saw a tall, aristocratic figure in white pass through the woods. The human hid among the leaves of a bush, he knew he was a youkai. Peering through the branches, he caught a better glimpse of the figure, recognized him as the demon who left Rin in the village when they were both children. A coal lit up in his head, maybe all that speech he heard made sense, he was asking the wrong person. He had to pick up the pieces that made up his honor and courage, before thinking about leaving the hiding place, he acted on impulse and when the fervor of the action left his body, he realized that he was already kneeling in front of a demon, again stumbling between the words. But this time, it didn't take long to have a complete intelligible sentence.

All Sesshoumaru could do for the unusual and pathetic scene in front of him was to raise an eyebrow. Having beings kneeling at your feet and showing devotion or begging for your life are common things, but the request for indulgence for a human ritual was new. When the sounds that make up the letters of Rin's name were uttered, her eyes narrowed, it was definitely the end of her false complacency.

"Rin makes his own choices" He didn't bother to look the boy in the eye. Something hooked his poisoned heart, but that was the reality. He has always accepted and respected her choices, and he always will, regardless of whether he likes it or not.

The boy was left alone again, now with his arms and chin tucked into the damp forest floor, the result of his exaggerated awe. He could hear the swords clinking as the youkai practically passed over his body, as if he represented nothing. The shards of his consciousness turned to fairy dust: fine, translucent, rare and without any effective proof of existence. His mind received a colorful stimulus when the sound of his name was spoken by a familiar female voice. He saw Rin almost run towards her, she seemed to have a flushed face and her eyes weren't looking exactly at him, they seemed lost somewhere else. He got up before she got any closer, she started to say something, but he interrupted. At that moment, decided to put out all his feelings, and hir desire for marriage. Now he understood what the two silver-haired figures said. If he loved a girl, he needed to talk to her and no one else. Carelessly, he grabbed Rin's hand, ignoring the juggling she had to do to support the basket was carrying. That was the moment, he decided to open his heart and soul.

"Yowao" caught the boy's attention by interrupting the monologue that she really wasn't hearing "In my heart, there is already an occupant" she offered a smile so spontaneous and true that it froze him, he didn't even feel the weight of the basket being put in your arms “Since you're here, can you take this to the village for me? I'm really busy right now ”

Yowao saw Rin go further into the woods, without saying goodbye. He felt his soul being removed from the body and pulled again in a cruel return. After all, it was three turned down in a single day.

**Author's Note:**

> In this shot, I wanted to have fun writing about the misfortune of others. I also think of Rin as a usual fugitive from her duties.


End file.
